Painful Memories
by Mira-chan2
Summary: It's got cussing that's why it rated R. Vegeta thinking about suicide? I suck at this so just read it. Hey,hey, BRAND NEW SPANKING CHAPTER! UP AND READY TO GO!
1. Default Chapter

This is my second story, so maybe you should check out my first fic. It's called 'Demons with In'. Yes it is Yaoi. Karrot/Geta. So I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
(Series of flashing lights and beeps from the time machine)  
  
Mira Gohan: "Wait I can be better than teenage Gohan?!"  
  
Mira-Chan: "what you still here?"  
  
Mira Gohan: "I can back to prove that I'm more improved than when I was a teenager!"  
  
Mira-Chan: "Sure. What ever!"  
  
Teenage Gohan: "I can't believe this is what I'm gonna turn out to be. I'm so...so...so...so......"  
  
Mira-Chan: "Boring in GT?"  
  
Teen Gohan: "Rub it in my face why don't you."  
  
Mira-Chan: "Where did you get a time machine?"  
  
Mira Gohan: "Bulma."  
  
Mira-Chan: "Okay Gohan, tell me why you're so much better than teen Gohan."  
  
(Both walking towards the time machine, with out Mira Gohan noticing.)  
  
Teen Gohan: "Back stabber."  
  
Mira Gohan: "I'm so better than my teenage self ...."  
  
Mira-Chan: "Does he ever shut up?"  
  
(Mira-Chan punching buttons on the time machine.)  
  
Mira Gohan: "For once I can be the per..."  
  
Mira-Chan: "Yeah that's nice. Have a nice life, Ya Geeky loser!"  
  
(Pushes Mira Gohan into time machine)  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Mira Gohan: "NO NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"  
  
(Geta comes in)  
  
Geta: "What are you doing with that bat?"  
  
Mira-Chan: "Something I should have done a long time ago!!"  
  
*SMASH*  
  
*SMASH*  
  
*BANG*  
  
*BANG*  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM*  
  
*EXPLOSION*  
  
Teen Gohan: "Maybe you were too hard on my boring future self."  
  
(Evil glare)  
  
Blast of energy exploding around.  
  
Geta: "Stupid son of b-..."  
  
*Explosion*  
  
Don't worry if you don't get it. You have to read my first fic to understand that part. Enjoy ^-~  
  
Disclaimer: It's so hard to say these words. (Sniff)..I ..I...don'townthem! There I said it. (Sniff)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Painful Memories  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There on his bed laid a Saiyan prince. Loneliness and pure black evil with forever claim his heart and soul. He laid in the darkness on his bed as his life unfolded in front of him. He had everything he wanted everything he needed and yet...it was all gone in a flash. Ripped away from the grasp of his hand. "Kakarott." he whispered his mates' Saiyan name. He was gone...gone forever, never to return to him again. He got up from his king size bed he had shared with his mate. As he walked towards the big window painful memories flashed in his mind. He opened the window doors and walked to the balcony.  
  
The cool breeze washed over him. How the ocean's sounds were calming and lulled him into sleep during hard nights. Again painful memories hunted him again in his mind. He tried to push them away, but memories are lost but never forgotten. It was the reason why he was always depressed. He could feel his old ways coming back to him. Slowly his heart was freezing over again. His pride and ignorance was filling his head again. Goku had taught him that there was more than pride was what class they were.  
  
Rare tears fell down his checks. He could taste the salty tears and whispered. "Why did you leave me? You promised me you'd be by my side no matter what." He remembered how the gang reacted when they had found out about him and Goku.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
There deep in the forest were the last two remaining full blooded Saiyans sparring. Goku charged at Vegeta as Vegeta barely escaping Goku's energy blast. Goku blared away. Vegeta couldn't feel Goku's ki as he searched for him.' Where the fuck is he?"  
  
"KA-ME.."  
  
"HA-ME.."  
  
Vegeta quickly turned around and saw Goku powering up for a Kamehameha wave.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
By now they had sparred for countless hours and Vegeta was weakening fast. Vegeta knew there was no way he was going to dodge that wave.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Goku screamed  
  
"MOVE OUT!!!"  
  
Goku blurred away and reappeared in front of Vegeta and took the blast. A blinding flash out light covered the forest. It finally disappeared. Behind the bushes were Goku's comrades.  
  
"Why are we spying on Goku?" Krillin whispered to Yamcha.  
  
"Because something fishy is going on between them." Yamcha whispered back.  
  
They put there hands away form there faces as the light disappeared only to find out something totally something disgusting to them.  
  
"Oh my Kami." Yamcha whispered. As he displayed a horrific look on his face.  
  
"It's true.." Krillin whispered.  
  
What da ya think? I is hope ya like. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. The button is down there, go what ya waiting for review. THANKS! ^-~  
  
" It's tr 


	2. ARE WE SEEING WHAT I THINK I'M SEEING?

Sorry it took so long...I was kinda busy well I guess I'm early because I said I would update next week.but Buzz inspired me in a writing mood!  
  
Buzz-I love your golden rule! ^___________________~  
  
Sakura chan- I hope you enjoy!  
  
Venni- Here's the next Chap.hope ya like  
  
Vilranda- I love your story "It's you love" I can't wait for the next chap! Update soon! I really shouldn't torment the readers with cliffies huh.  
  
Leiko- I like the way you think! I like evil too. We share the same thing! Enjoy ^_______________~  
  
Otaku_ Yea Geta's depressed.but I don't know about Kakarot saving him, but ya might be shocked to how this will end up! And you gave me an idea.^-~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ -_-;  
  
//...// ( thinking)  
"It's true." Krillin said with a discussed look on him.  
  
"Why Goku?" Yamcha whispered.  
  
Both Z fighters had discovered their secret, to why they were gine 'sparring' for a long, long hours of the day and night.  
  
" I told you something fishy was going on!"  
  
"No you didn't! Everyone was suspecting something!"  
  
"Besides." Krillin trailed off.  
  
"I said it."  
  
Yamcha just muttered something and presumed back at the problem.  
  
"Whatever.do you have the cam cord?" (Does that sound weird?)  
  
"Yes and it's ready to roll." He said sarcastically.  
  
An evil smirk came, "Oh Roshi's gonna pay me good!" Yamcha was planning to sell the tape to his master for some cash so he could take Bulma out with me.  
  
" NO!" Krillin whispered loud.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Both looked to see that both saiyans were to busy to notice them at all.  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"No but its easy cash." Yamcha replied.  
  
Krillin had fallen to the ground, at his reply.  
  
"Why does Bulma have to make me get stuck with you and do her dirty work?"  
  
" I know what were doing is wrong, spying on them but Vegeta has corrupted his brain." Yamcha hadn't paid attention to what Krillin had said. He was to busy thinking about money.  
  
"Then after everyone sees it then I'm gonna sell it to that hermit pervert!"  
  
"No, were just getting this little part and leave before anything goes too far!" Krillin couldn't believe it, and he was seeing it with his own to eyes!  
  
// aw, this is gross Goku. Why? I guess this is for your own good. //  
  
"Ok Yamcha, that's enough recording."  
  
"Come on the best part is happening." He whined.  
  
"YAMCHA!"  
  
Yamcha didn't pay attention to Krillin as he began to talk to him self.  
  
"Ooh, there finally taking there taking there clothes off!"  
  
"SMACK!"  
  
"Oww what was that for?!" Yamcha had dropped the cam cord and had bend down to pick it up.  
"Let's go. I think I'm gonna be sick." Krillin said as he began to hover above him. Loud moans could be heard, though out the forest, and Krillin began to gag.  
  
They flew though the starry night as they headed toward Capsule Corp.  
  
" Call Bulma"  
  
Yamcha pulled out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Bulma.yeah I got it..yeah.is Chi-Chi there?"  
  
"Ok.will be there soon.bye."  
  
Yamcha put up his cell and they both flew in silence the rest of the way.  
  
// Soon Bulma will be mine//  
Ooh dam dam dam! Is the story getting interesting? Was it weird that there recording that? The plot thickens! I wonder what's gonna happen? I can't wait to read your suggestion, comments! Or you can e-mail at nightflyer51@hotmail. Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories.  
  
Till then  
  
I'll hear from ya  
  
Later Mira-Chan ^_____________________~ 


	3. New

I know I promised a great yaoi chapter but I was wondering if there's still readers waiting to read on? Should I continue? Sorry I took to long I was grounded, but now I;m free 


	4. Caught Red Handed

Ok here's chapter 3. I'm still writing because there are still people who were waiting to read the rest. Sorry for the long wait, I was grounded because I have a 69 in my report card in algebra. But I'm free and no summer school! Thanks for waiting so long.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mmmh.." Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Kakarot that was great!" Goku said as he continued to kiss his TRUE mate.  
  
"Maybe we should start heading back towards Capsule Corp." Vegeta suggested as they began to put back on there clothing that they had abandoned during there little escapade.  
  
"So what are you gonna tell Bulma?" Goku asked wondering what lie he would concoct when Chi-Chi would ask were he had been.  
  
"I don't have to tell that onna anything that doesn't contain to her. So you can just wipe that smirk off your face." Vegeta said in triumph. Immediately Goku did wipe that smirk of his face because he knew once he and Chi-Chi got home all hell would brake lose.  
  
"So the question is.what are you gonna tell your hellcat wife?" Vegeta said with an smile.  
  
"Geez Vegeta let me have all the fun.." Goku said sarcastically.  
  
"Just come on" Vegeta was hovering a little over Goku head as he extended his hand to Goku and flew toward Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey Vegeta?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you have that weird feeling that we were being watched?"  
  
"....?"  
  
* Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp.*  
  
The whole gang was glued to the big screen Bulma had in her living room. They were all bug-eyed and bigger than dinner plates; AND POOR Chi-Chi was bawling her eyes out. (Poor chi-chi? Pfffft sure she had it coming anyways ^-^) they had it on mute so it wouldn't attract the 3 curious demi-saiyans plus one full blooded saiyan (I'll explain about her later) to the living room. None of them couldn't believe that this what Goku and Vegeta did during there 'sparring' sessions.  
  
Of course the adults were to busy gawking at the TV that no one noticed that the 3 demi-saiyans had been there gawking at the big screen for quite some time.  
  
*meanwhile out side of Bulma's front door*  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Vegeta asked and was about to open the door when Goku stopped him.  
  
"What!" Goku just kept staring at him and finally spoke.  
  
"Don't you think that when we walk in there that they will think some was up?"  
  
Vegeta confused at what he just heard. "Huh?"  
  
"I mean look ." as Goku pointed at him and then at Vegeta. "So."  
  
"Every time we come back from training were always beat up and bloody and our clothes are always torn up." Goku had finally finished.  
  
Vegeta just stood there and surprised and shocked at what Goku had just told him. Goku just stood there quietly and was about poke Vegeta.  
  
"Ummm..veg..." Goku was gonna snap his koi from his trance when he got attacked by Vegeta with kisses.  
  
"Ummpph. (Kiss)... (Kiss)Ge-(kiss) ta (kiss)"  
  
Finally Vegeta had let go of him and began to blush.  
  
"Mmmh..What was that all about?" Goku asked wanting to find out why all a sudden Vegeta did that.  
  
" I don't know..I guess it's because you were smarter for that little moment and I guess I just thought it made you more sexier like that...I don't know"  
  
Well Goku's face was like.(0.o;)  
  
"Sure..o-okay.what ever floats your boat."  
  
So they began to tear each others clothes up not to much just were they though where energy blast and punches could have torn things up.  
  
"Okay that's done..." Goku said  
  
"So you can now go in and you can do your usual witty and hurtful remarks at me like you always do."  
  
Goku said with a smile and same that same look Vegeta had when he finished explaining why they couldn't go in just yet.  
  
"Uhh.just go in Geta."  
  
So they both went in and saw that the whole gang were bug-eyed and jaws were down to the floor as they took there attention from the big screen to the two saiyans at the front of the living room.  
  
"Ewww how could Goku?" Krillin asked  
  
Goku and Vegeta were confused at the question.  
  
Goku saw a crying Chi-Chi and an angry, very up set Bulma.  
  
"Chi-Chi are you okay?" Goku asked as he put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly moved away.  
  
"Get away from me you lying, cheating, gay fag!"  
  
Goku was now way too confused about every thing.  
  
"You guys what's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Aww damn it." Vegeta said and Goku heard that and didn't like the sound of it.  
  
"If you direct your attention Son Goku." Bulma said in an angry tone.  
  
"To the TV.you will see why we are in shock!"  
  
"If this some kinda joke." Goku trailed off as he looked at Vegeta first and he didn't like his expression on his face and was too scared to take at look at the TV.  
  
So he forced his self and saw something that would change his and everyone around him life.  
  
Some one had tape there little session.  
  
Sooo.was that good? Bad? You tell me Boy that took me a while to type at least 1 hour almost 2. Who would have thought that the 3 chapter I wrote on paper was a one page would turn out in to 7 pages on my Microsoft word thing. Review please! Oh and don't forget to read my other two stories like Black Roses and a new one A kiss from the Grave.  
  
Till then later  
  
Mira-Chan 


	5. hi

does anyone still waiting for the next chapter? 


End file.
